


Keep Calm and Carry On

by SilverDragonMS



Series: Creation of Alpha [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Books, Chocolate, Gen, Treats, be nice to the smol, mother figure, overcoming anxiety... Sort of?, positive reinforcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry hasn't cried for a day, and that's a big accomplishment to his Momma. Now they sit together to watch a sunrise together before going into the city for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Calm and Carry On

A small movement, a rustle of sheets, and a yawn. Cherry felt a pat on his head and slowly opened his eyes to see his Momma looking at him. She's smiling, and then he smiles back, knowing that he achieved the next goal.  
He crawled into his Momma's hands and they exited the apartment to the balcony, catching the first glimpses of the sunrise. Cherry sighed and leaned back against his Momma, curling up near her stomach as she watched the sunrise with him. This was one of his rewards. He had gone 24 hours without crying once, and his Momma was proud. That was all he really wanted. 

As the sky turned blue, his Momma moved inside to make a special breakfast. Small pancakes with cherry syrup and whipped cream on top. He watched from his Momma's head as she cooked, and he had to wipe his mouth so he wouldn't drool on her head. Soon, the meal was completed and they sat at the small table in the living room where his Momma turned the TV on to Playhouse Disney, the early morning Disney channel, which happened to be showing one of Cherry's favorite shows, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He sang along to the starting song which his Momma joined in on, making him smile even more. They ate their breakfast, with Cherry occasionally telling the characters onscreen what to do. 

As his Momma put the dishes away, and Playhouse turned to Disney Channel, Cherry moved to the couch. His Momma entered after a few minutes, turning the TV off and sitting next to him.

"Cherry, today we're going to go to the city, okay? If you do a good job behaving, then I'll take you out for a treat. How's that sound?"

"That sounds okay." Cherry responded, moving back to his Momma and hugging her hand.

They returned to the bedroom where he changed into sweatpants and a white shirt, then put on his red and black fuzzy jacket. His Momma wore similar attire, but a blue light jacket and a purple shirt instead. She picked him up, placing him in one of her pockets and grabbed her purse as she headed for the door. A quick bus ride later, and they were at the entrance to the city. Cherry burrowed into the corner of her pocket as she entered the grocery store, only poking his head out when his Momma asked him questions. 

They then left with the purchased groceries to the bus again to drop them off at the apartment. Upon returning to the city, Cherry moved to the edge of the pocket, looking at everything that they passed on the way to their next stop. A store was having a sale on treats, and his Momma was proud of his behavior, even though he hid in her pocket the entire time. 

Walking inside, his Momma bought a small bag of various chocolates, and then took a seat at one of the tables inside the shop. Cherry moved to sit on her lap to be moved to the table to have one of the treats. He was moved and given a pink colored chocolate with spots of red inside of it. Upon taking a bite he started giggling, the sweet treat being the flavor of his name. He finished the treat, being sure to wipe off the melted parts of it. Momma then wrapped up the remaining treats, pocketing them, and moved Cherry to her shoulder.

"Hey, Cherry? How does going to the librarby sound?" This brought on a giggle fit at the intentional mispronunciation.

"That sounds fun Momma." Cherry got out before giggling more.

A few blocks and a few jokes later, the city library. Came into view. The sign wasn't actually misspelled, but the silly name always caused both Cherry and Momma to laugh. 

They entered, bringing their voices to an acceptable level and moving towards the fantasy stories. Further down the shelves were the short chapter books that Cherry loved Called, Secrets of Droon. One could read ten of them in a day, and they were perfect for little Cherry. Adventure, friendship, and a silly looking villain filled the pages of the book. His Momma picked out a more adult-looking book with a Viking ship on the front and a dragon on it's sails. She pulled the next few Droon books off the shelf and laid them on the ground for Cherry and settled into the story.

Cherry was content. His Momma was proud of him, and she even let him go to the library to read. It really was a good day, one of the best days he's had since getting adopted. Though with his Momma, every day was just perfect.

~

He had finished the books his Momma pulled out and sat them in a neat pile as he left the area to get another. They had sat in a corner by the kid books, but the Droon books were a bit away. Cherry didn't want to interrupt his Momma, so he walked by himself.

He found the books and grabbed the next one, only to hear his name being called. He froze up, but steeled himself and called out in turn. His Momma rounded the corner and had a relived look on her face. She patted his head and placed him on her shoulder. They were headed home for the day.

Momma was headed for the bus stop down the street, the bus would come in a few minutes. As they sat on the provided bench by the stop, a person stood just behind Momma. Cherry felt eyes on him and slowly turned to see what was happening. They were in a coat with a tall coller covering the bottom of their face, but he saw dark eyes staring back with sadistic glee. Cherry shivered. He turned back to his Momma from his place on her shoulder and gripped a strand of her hair.

The bus pulled up, and his Momma and the stranger boarded. She sat near the middle, while they sat a few seats behind her. Their eyes never left Cherry's back. There was a stop near a road leading to a city farther away. That's when the stranger got up. They stopped near Cherry and his Momma, Cherry shook a bit while his Momma looked out the window. He gripped her hair tight, but it didn't help anything.

Cherry was ripped from his Momma's shoulder, and he screamed as loud as he could. Momma jumped up and swiped at the figure, grabbing for Cherry. 

The figure laughed and then stuffed Cherry in their pocket. He started to panic. He couldn't breathe. He was jostled about and heard various shouts. He covered where his ears would be and struggled to breathe. He was having a panic attack. He heard yelling and then running. It was muffled, but he heard his Momma.

"Cherry. Get out of there. Please, baby, escape." 

He started crying. He struggled and looked for an exit only to hear the sounds fade away. The movement ceased, and he stilled. The air got warm and made him sleepy. He fought to stay awake, but he didn't. 

"Welcome to your new home, Cherry."

*Cherry's prologue complete*

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I got way too impatient and posted this early. Poor little cherry. And if people are wondering about Blue, you might see him again. Next one is one of my favorites, and will probably take awhile, since I'm putting as much detail and story into my favorite Bitty's life. Little Softy baby, I'm only a little sorry. If you read this far in, you know it's gonna be sad.


End file.
